Gulliver
by MagyKal
Summary: SPOILERS LIBRO 6! Basado en 'Gulliver' de Miguel Bose. 'Un niño al cual una travesura se le salió de las manos, acabando en una catástrofe. Pero al fin y al cabo, un niño que no puede hacer nada solo, que depende de otros, que necesita sentirse protegido'


**AVISO: SPOILERS DEL LIBRO SEIS. QUIEN AVISA, NO ES TRAIDOR.**

**GULLIVER  
By: MagyKal **

_-----  
En esta noche eterna busco un resto de mi sol  
El mundo que recuerdo  
Vida a vida como todo, se apagó,  
Pensar que pude haber salvado  
Quise ser Gulliver  
Y nunca fui Gulliver  
-----_

Yo era feliz, no sé cuando dejé de serlo, aun con todo era feliz, con que no era el mejor, ni el consentido. Pero tenía amigos. Sabía, tenía siempre todo bajo control. Pero luego él fue a la cárcel, y yo me vine abajo. Nadie sabe lo que hay de tras de la armadura, nadie me vio llorar cuando me sentía solo y nadie lo verá.

Todo está oscuro... No hay mucha luz, no hay casi nada de luz, solo esa que conozco a la perfección: Matarlo. Es muy drástico, no se si podré hacerlo... ¡Pero si no mamá y yo moriremos! Y no se trata de eso, confío en que si lo logro, él lo va a ayudar y lo sacará de ahí, y yo volveré a ser lo que siempre.

Dicen que se nota que no estoy bien, claro¿Esperaban que hiciera fiesta o algo así? No puedo. No soy de piedra a pesar de parecerlo. Por eso busco recuperar un poco de mi vida; no es que tenga nada personal contra el vejete chiflado, pero es el o yo. Para recuperar mi mundo, debe irse.

Mi mundo... el mundo que recuerdo... mi casa alegre...mi familia...todo se ha ido. Poco a poco se ha ido apagando hasta no quedar nada, o casi nada al menos. Tengo la maña de sonreírme solo... así al menos creo que hay alguien conmigo. Todo lo que yo fui se apagó...todo, vida a vida que cobraba mi padre... risa a risa mía que escapaba... lagrima a lagrima de mi madre...

Mi mano llegó a la puerta y la está abriendo con cuidado. Cierro los ojos por un segundo... es ahora o nunca.

Estoy cansado, llevo alrededor de media hora corriendo y esquivando maleza. Me detengo a tomar aire y recargo mi peso sobre mis rodillas... no puedo evitar pensar en lo que acabo de ver: Como pudo el hacer en 3 segundos lo que yo no pude en tanto tiempo... pensar que pude haber salvado... haber hecho cualquier cosa... pero solo me quedé parado.

Y pensar que pude haberlo hecho... Que en un determinado momento alcé mi varita y la maldición mortal estuvo a punto de escapar de mis labios... ¿En que pensaba? Ahí estaba él diciéndome que seria incapaz de hacerlo... Lo odio. Lo odio porque siempre, siempre, tiene la razón. No fui capaz. No lo era. Esperaba algo en sus palabras que me diera fuerza, algo que fuese un impulso para matarlo.

Antes de que llegara ese momento, antes de que yo mismo lo notara incluso... Ya estaba muerto. Y no creo que el Señor Tenebroso este muy contento con la intervención de mi padrino, pero tengo que... tengo que enfrentarlo...

Sin que pueda notarlo estoy corriendo en mitad del bosque prohibido, tirado de un brazo por Severus, que me dice que no me detenga y que corra, pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Solo siento que con cada paso la tierra me succiona y me acerca más al infierno al que me dirijo con toda seguridad. Siento sus ojos, sus caras sobre mí, los oigo murmurar diciendo que fue mi culpa, que yo soy el asesino, bueno, no directamente. Pero si me hubiese movido más rápido...

Sus voces están en mi cabeza, no dejan de gritarme 'asesino, asesino, asesino'

Se que esta vez se me fue la mano, que llegue demasiado lejos, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, está muerto... es tarde... muy tarde.

Y es irónico. Tantas veces que soñé con este momento para simplemente darme cuenta que no tener corazón no es ocultarlo. Es no tenerlo. No tener corazón es que la mano no te tiemble ni por frío, ni siquiera por ira. Aquella estúpida ilusión que cree, en mi mundo, de que era un ser capaz de todo se apago, como todo lo que conocía, cada vida... y en una maldita noche.

Pero ya no es hora de pensar en todo esto. Quiero dejarme caer aquí y morir. Quiero regresar. Quiero olvidarme de todo. Me zafo de Severus y me detengo, ya sin molestarme en ocultar que quiero llorar, que estoy llorando por quien nunca me importo hasta este momento. Él me mira como si supiera lo que pienso, pero solo me alejo de él...

Y grito, herido "¡NO!"

-¿Piensas regresar al castillo?... ¿Y cómo, si no sabes dónde estas parado?- Me suelta con mas frialdad de la que siempre me había hablado. Siento que la única palabra que he dicho en mas de media hora se rompe en mil pedazos y se riega por todo el bosque, nadie puede oírme, no está mi padre para rescatarme esta vez, para que me oculte tras él.

Solo soy un niño, a pesar de querer parecer un hombre. Me siento inútil, pequeño, perdido, alejado de mi mundo, de mi protección

-¡NO!- Vuelvo a gritar lo mas fuerte que puedo, fuerte, casi reviento mis pulmones, que muestra la desesperación que siento, como quisiera volver el tiempo atrás. Pero no es posible. Estoy solo... por fin me vencieron

Y todo por mis ansias de querer ser más grande de lo que nunca fui. Quise serlo. Arriesgue la vida de mi madre. La de mis amigos. Incluso la de mi padre, la mía propia. Arriesgue el todo por él todo y perdí, aunque gane...

Severus no me vuelve a decir nada, pero su silencio dice más que un millón de palabras. No se mueve: Espera hacerme entrar en razón (sí es que a eso se le llama razón...). Permanezco ahí, bajo esta noche oscura y terrible... Esta noche en la que todo se quebró, todo se perdió. La noche en la que tome un paso definitivo que realmente no quería tomar

-Apúrate. No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo -Oigo que dice por fin, al ver que tampoco me muevo, halándome del brazo -No es hora de pensarlo. Ya esta muerto, no hay nada que hacer.

Y son esas palabras lo que de nuevo hace que grite: "¡NO!"

Niego frenéticamente, como si mi último trocito de razón se hubiera ido con su vida... sigo escuchando esas voces: 'asesino, asesino, asesino', me gritan. No soporto sus miradas sobre mí, quiero estar en casa, con mis padres, quiero volver a mi vida, ser lo que siempre fui... no soy un asesino, yo no quería hacerlo.

Retrocedo unos pasos, la expresión que tiene Severus me asusta, me hace pensar que me va a matar por miedo a que hable, pero es cierto: No tengo la mínima idea de donde estoy. Cierro los ojos, no quiero morir así...

Lo único que siento son sus brazos rodeándome, como tratando de calmarme. Entonces no soporto más y lloro como un niño, como el niño que soy, me aferro a su túnica como si fuera mi tabla de salvación, como si fuera a devolverme a mi familia, mi vida entera.

Quisiera abrir los ojos y estar en mi recamara, que todo haya sido una pesadilla y nada mas, quisiera... QUISIERA QUE SALIERAN DE MI CABEZA LAS MALDITAS VOCES... dejen de gritarme...dejen de decirme asesino...

Quiero que se termine esta maldita pesadilla. Esto no puede ser real. Mis padres. Las voces. El bosque. La vida que conocía. Una sola noche...

Resbalo de sus brazos y caigo de rodillas, refugiando mi rostro entre mis manos. Todo se perdió. Todo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. El pasado es pasado. Lo perdido, perdido. Y sé que tengo que afrontar el hecho de que lo que muere para siempre, muerto esta. Vidas, ilusiones, alegrías...

Y por lo mismo, sé que lo que deje atrás... atrás está. Pero no puedo. Solo soy un niño. Un niño al cual una travesura se le salió de las manos, acabando en una catástrofe. Pero al fin y al cabo, un niño que no puede hacer nada solo, que depende de otros, que necesita sentirse protegido, pero ahora... me siento tan inútil... pequeño... perdido...

"Tú eres mas que ellos, eres mejor que ellos, eres grande Draco" esas eran sus palabras, claro hizo que las creyera ¡Pero no son ciertas!... No soy más grande ni más fuerte, ni mejor, Potter no estaría llorando como niño en este momento, él enfrentaría su problema. Granger pensaría como salir de él. Y yo¿Yo que hago?... Convulsionarme en los brazos de mi padrino porque perdí lo único que no puedo comprar. Porque no puedo más.

Levanto la mirada...escucho voces... es su voz, que grita que vio sombras... me siento extrañamente salvado, porque si ellos vienen, volveré a Hogwarts, y allí puedo comunicarme con mi madre...

Sigo temblando, Severus hace que lo mire a los ojos, no se que me dijo, pero otra vez me hala y sigo corriendo.

No estoy salvado, estoy más perdido que nunca.

Esto es eterno. Me parece que llevo toda mi vida corriendo. Que fue hace siglos que asesine (porque fui yo) al viejo ese... Que hace siglos que metieron a mi padre a prisión. Hace siglos la última vez que vi a mi madre y a mi tía.

Parece que llevara siglos corriendo

Avanzo a trompicones mientras noto que el bosque se hace más oscuro. La luz de la varita de mi padrino es lo único que ilumina nuestro paso. La única luz que vi en esta noche. La única luz que veré mas nunca en mi vida, porque estoy totalmente sumido en esta maldita oscuridad que me envuelve tal cual arena movediza...

-Es aquí Draco. -Escucho que me dice Severus como asustado, o indeciso¡PERO QUI ESTA MAS DECIERTO QUE EL COLEGIO EN VERANO!

Severus me acerca una copa, que imagino es un traslador, eso solo puede significar una cosa: Estoy a punto de llegar a donde jamás me gustaría, en su presencia; no se como vaya a reaccionar, porque no cumplí su orden... bueno, mas o menos. Trago saliva como dándome valor a mi mismo, sintiendo por primera vez en mi vida que tengo que enfrentar mis actos, y perdiendo el miedo a ellos, y a él, si me va a matar, lo va a hacer ahora o dentro de un mes... no puedo huir para siempre, y si lo hace me hará un favor.

Tomo el traslador y siento como me succiona...

Llego a un lugar excesivamente iluminado. Abren un poco mas los ojos y me doy cuenta que es la luna. Miro a mí alrededor con confusión, sin evitar que el pánico salga de mi mirada. Estamos en un cementerio. Miro a mi padrino, pero el se limita a estarse parado y mirar a su alrededor.

A pesar de la luna, sigue pareciéndome esta la noche más oscura de todas.

-Los esperaba -Oigo una voz siseante a mi espalda. No quiero voltear... No quiero... no quiero tener que enfrentarme a esto. A las consecuencias por mis actos. A una marca que quema en la piel de una forma desgarradora

-Señor, estamos aquí, las ordenes fueron cumplidas.- dice Severus con un poco de temblor en su voz, como no ese siseo le hiela la sangre a cualquiera, quiero llorar de nuevo, y no puedo evitarlo, levanto la mirada y me encuentro el par de ojos rojos fijos en los míos, tengo miedo, y lo digo abiertamente: me muero de miedo, su mano casi en huesos se dirige a mi cara, me dice algo sobre que fue un buen intento, pero no suficiente.

Luego me empuja haciéndome caer, tengo miedo, no sé que vaya a obligarme a hacer por dejarme vivir un día más... Mi padrino y el padre de Vincent me levantan a una señal suya. Les dice que me lleven a un calabozo, frió, húmedo...

Al menos esta noche viviré, esta noche eterna, en la que cometí la tontería de buscar una resto de mi sol, en el que mi mundo terminó de destruirse, en la que pude haber hecho lo correcto.

Quise ser grande, el mejor de todos, y solo soy... un niño pequeño.

Y mientras me siguen arrastrando a quien sabe donde, me pregunto que clase de cosas tendré que hacer para sobrevivir así sea tan solo una noche mas...

_  
-----  
Y grito herido no  
Un no que estalla en mil pedazos  
Un no que cae en el olvido  
Inútil, pequeño y perdido  
Y grito herido no  
Tan fuerte y tan desesperado  
Tan grande, solitario y vencido  
Inútil, pequeño, perdido...  
-----  
_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Notas: Aqui estamos con nuestro primer fic conjunto. Para entender mejor de donde vino esta idea, escuchen la cancion (Gulliver, de Miguel Bose). Y... dejen reviews!_

_Por si alguien quiere echar un vistazo, nuestras cuentas por separado son ((Maldito ff que no deja poner links!))  
-Kailey Hamilton (Kayi)  
-MMTXDMB (Magg)_

_Magg y Kayi_


End file.
